


gender ninja

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scotland Yard, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Крадущийся тигр, затаившаяся Салли. И ни слова о динозаврах!Бета Many happy returns
Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076622
Kudos: 2





	gender ninja

**когда не понятно, парень перед тобой или девушка**

Обычно Салли очень чётко могла поймать тот переломный момент, когда любая попойка из весёлой пирушки превращалась в унылый сеанс пьяной психотерапии.

Тем не менее в этот раз тренированное чувство «а не пора ли вызывать такси?» дало ощутимый сбой. Но обо всём по порядку.

Вначале проводы Брэдстрита на заслуженную пенсию ничем не отличались от привычных за много лет посиделок в пабе — за исключением того, что сидели они в немаленькой гостиной Брэдстрита и глушили не стаут или лагер, а скотч. Как говорится, надо было драпать ещё тогда, однако Салли рисковая — Салли решила закинуть предчувствие неприятностей подальше (на антресоли, как говаривала покойная тётушка).

Потом кто-то предложил сыграть в фанты. Фанты были дурацкие и все как один связаны с ускоренным опрокидыванием стаканов. Потом попробовали было достать «Монополию», но Дерек из отдела экономических преступлений, где Брэдстрит заканчивал свою почтенную карьеру, не дал никому развернуться как следует, исполняя роль гиперактивного антимонопольного комитета.

То, что у бывшего инспектора на руках оказалось детское издание игры, Дерека не смутило. В парне явно издох въедливый прокурор: такие высперенные обвинительные заключения, перемежаемые гоготом, сыпались с блестящих от фритюрного масла губ.

Салли передёрнула плечами. Грег, пришедший на праздник в неожиданно тёплом свитере с горлом (казалось бы, что ему там прятать, а точнее, чего они все не повидали за последние годы на многострадальной инспекторской шее — от засосов до следов удушения галстуком; у Донован имелись собственные соображения, чьим конкретно), открыл ближайшее окно настежь и высунулся в него по плечи, с хрипом выдыхая в ночь клубы перенасыщенного алкоголем пара. С улицы доносились порывы зимнего ветра и городской шум.

Наверное, этот шум его в тот раз и спас.

— Вот скажите мне, почему каждый раз, когда отдел особо тяжких ввязывается в полицейскую спартакиаду, капитаном команды оказывается Донован!.. — Дилан Мёрфи, явно набравшийся меньше остальных, со смесью негодования и восхищения поднял стакан в сторону сидящей на подлокотнике кресла Брэдстрита Салли. — Я уже со счёту сбился, в скольких видах спорта отличилась наша очаровательная... коллега!

— Ну хоть «очаровательной сержантом» не назвал, — прыснула Салли после того, как проглотила чесночную гренку. — Завидно, Мёрф?

— Обижаешь, — лукаво подмигнул он, перегибаясь через низкий журнальный столик, чтобы забрать у Диммока бутылку скотча. Щедро плеснув себе на два пальца, Дилан продолжил: — Я просто в толк не возьму, когда ж ты успела научиться играть во всё — от крикета до американского футбола. Если бы ты только в правилах секла, ноль вопросов, вообще ноль. — Салли прыснула вновь: в каком бы отделе она ни работала, все относились к ней как к портативному справочнику по юридическим тонкостям ведения расследований. — Но ты не только знаешь, на сколько очков потянет каждый бросок, но и как именно нужно бросить, чтобы попасть. Эт-то опыт!..

«Который не пропьешь», мысленно добавила Салли, размышляя, стоит ли оставлять тираду Мёрфи без внимания.

Её не в первый раз по-дружески пытались развести на этот разговор. Она не в первый раз отшучивалась, отмалчивалась, переводила тему, уходила в ироничную защиту или шла в наступление, устроив вопрошающему такую трёпку, что следующие несколько месяцев приходилось ловить на себе опасливые взгляды коллег — как бы Донован опять не вызверилась на пустом месте.

Если бы место было пустым, Салли бы сдала себя с потрохами ещё во времена академии. Но — нет. Её знания росли на такой сдобренной памятью прошлого почве, что...

«А когда, если не сейчас? — вдруг подумалось ей. — Что, ждать собственного выхода на пенсию? Чтобы собрать вокруг себя одряхлевших старых друзей, желторотых юнцов и тени уже умерших, чтобы... что? Взойти на воображаемую кафедру, бросить в скучающую толпу конфедератку и... кому это, в конце концов, будет интересно, если на следующий день, как назавтра Брэдстриту, не надо вставать и нестись по первому звонку через снег, дождь и грязь куда-нибудь к чёрту на кулички... — Взгляд скользнул по обращённым к ней лицам, одухотворённым сегодняшней атмосферой и завтрашним возможным выходным. — Чего я так боюсь? Того, что люди, — с которыми я прошла не просто огонь, воду и медные трубы, а смерти товарищей, расследования отдела внутренней безопасности и не к ночи помянутых Холмсов, один другого не слаще, — что эти самые люди поставят мне... в вину мою кровь, моё не самое радужное детство; то, где и как я росла и как защищалась от, казалось бы, неизбежного?»

— Бродуотер Фарм, — медленно произнесла она, не отводя глаз от остатков скотча — нескольких капель, лениво растекающихся по толстому дну стакана, искажающему предметы. — Я выросла там. В восьмидесятые, как вы уже могли догадаться. 

— Мы начали играть в города, а? — икнул Дерек и тут же получил затрещину от сидящей на соседней диванной подушке Риты Стиллборн — главы отдела организованной преступности. — Ай, а это за что?!

— За тупость и незнание истории вверенного тебе города. — Рита, которой, по всей логике, выход на пенсию предстоял через пару лет после Брэдстрита, поджала тонкие губы и смерила недоумевающего Дерека очередным уничижительным взглядом. — В понедельник идёшь в архив и поднимаешь подшивку. За... восемьдесят пятый, да, Томас, я же не ошибаюсь?..

Брэдстрит скованно кивнул в ответ. Предположить, что Рита Стиллборн может ошибаться... дураков не было. Её даже Шерлок обходил по широкой дуге. Поначалу, конечно, сыпал своими ребусами-сообщениями, но Рита быстро вычислила назойливого собеседника и бросила его в чёрный список — чтобы не отвлекал от работы. И выслала в качестве подарка последний выпуск сканвордов. Для пенсионеров. 

«Чтобы хоть чем-то занял руки», как значилось на развороте.

Если бы Бейкер-стрит в тот день взлетела на воздух — в этом не было бы абсолютно ничего удивительного. 

— Бродуотер, восьмидесятые, — в воцарившейся после кивка Брэдстрита тишине повторила Донован. — Как думаете, кем нужно быть, чтобы вырасти там и к четырнадцати не оказаться на игле, беременной, в банде или всё это вместе?.. — Ей никто не ответил. Повёрнутые к сержанту лица почти все были светлокожими, с широко распахнутыми глазами и аккуратными носами. Разве что Диммок с его ирландскими корнями мог отчасти... — Секрет в том, что никто из тех, кто знал меня в детстве, не был в курсе моего настоящего имени.

— Э?

— Глубокомысленно, Дерек, — хмыкнула Салли и встала, опёршись о деревянную пластину рядом с напряжённой рукой Брэдстрита. Он ей всегда нравился, а теперь, когда она воочию увидела, как сильно он переживает её давно забытое прошлое, тёплое чувство, похожее на дочернюю любовь, затопило Донован до краёв. — Позвольте представиться — Джонатан Салливан. — Реверанс выглядит чем-то средним между воинским салютом и насмешливым поклоном. — Самый задиристый мальчишка с этой стороны улицы. 

Дерек сподобился промолчать.

— То есть ты... притворялась мальчишкой? — Из дальнего угла показался Андерсон, до этого вальяжно развалившийся в единственном в гостиной кресле-мешке. Теперь его бледная ладонь нервно отводила от лица длинные тёмные пряди. — И никто не допёр?..

— Как видишь, нет. — Салли развела руками и покрутилась на месте. — Я смогла выжить, избежать серьёзных неприятностей (не считать же неприятностями несколько неудачных переломов, пулевое в предплечье и шрам от бутылки, разбитой о голову) и в итоге оказалась в Скотланд Ярде. В вашей прекрасной компании. — Ещё один реверанс-смешок, гораздо более неловкий. Она действительно выпила побольше обычного. И упустила тот момент, когда надо было бы вежливо откланяться и сгинуть в темноте коридора. Впрочем... если она об этом и пожалеет, то завтра. Возможно. Не факт.

— В рот мне ноги, — явно желая высказаться покрепче, протянул Диммок. — Я-то думал, что...

— Один такой?.. — усмехнулась Рита Стиллборн. Не ожидавшая такой реплики, Донован вскинула отяжелевшую от выпивки и раздумий голову. — Спасибо за доверие, Салли. Много значит. И... Не советую вам с Диммоком считать себя единственными здесь присутствующими потомками эмигрантов, выросшими в небезопасных и бунтующих гетто.

— Рита? — Брэдстрит аж дёрнулся в кресле, вопросительно приподняв седую бровь. — Ты серьёзно решила...

— Позвольте представиться и мне, — не обращая внимания на почему-то взволнованного виновника торжества, продолжила бесстрашная женщина, раздражать которую побаивались оба Холмса. — Крестили меня как Маргариту Кваттроки. Стиллборн я стала после замужества, Ритой же — после смены документов, а нос с горбинкой исправила пластика. Не то чтобы я в ней нуждалась, но некоторые непреодолимые обстоятельства важнее наших... эстетических предпочтений.

Немолодая уже итальянка, глава отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью, сверкнула шалыми бронзово-оливковыми глазами и потянулась за очередным луковым кольцом. Окружающие шумно сглотнули. Им хватило опыта, ума и такта, чтобы не задавать очевидных вопросов. Действительно, Кваттроки, смена имени, смена облика — что тут непонятного? 

— Чего притихли? — через минуту спросил вернувшийся от окна Лестрейд. — Том, у тебя что, кончились твои на весь Ярд знаменитые стратегические запасы? Не верю!

— Ещё чего, — ухмыльнулся Брэдстрит, вставая и предлагая своё место притихнувшей Салли. — Садись, девочка, мы с Грегом пойдём за добавкой. Рита, может... «Маргариту»?..

— Старый плут, — нежно проворковала та, не удосужившись смягчить жёсткую линию губ. — Просто текилу. И, видит бог, завтра я об этом пожалею.

Завтра пришлось пожалеть Салли. Но не потому, что её неловко жалели, выражали сочувствие, демонстративно покровительствовали или что ещё. У неё попросту раскалывалась голова, и на пустые сожаления не было ни сил, ни времени.

Про проводы Брэдстрита на пенсию и разговор, в котором не принимал участие разве что Лестрейд, Салли вспомнила через полгода. Когда стояла за спиной Грега, который с жаром доказывал, что никто из его людей не обладает навыками, необходимыми для главы отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью.

Рита Стиллборн постукивала коротко подстриженными ногтями по папке с делом, и в этом перестуке Донован чётко слышала каждое сказанное ей самой в тот вечер слово. То, что Рита пока демонстративно не обращала на неё внимания, ничего не значило.

Судя по тому, как напрягся стоявший напротив Диммок, который недавно стал заместителем Стиллборн, дальнейшее развитие событий было известно всем присутствующим, кроме яростно отпиравшегося от дополнительной ответственности Грега.

Донован вздохнула как перед прыжком с вышки. Или перед тем, как замахнуться битой, попасть по мячу и тут же рвануть с места — лишь бы не опоздать, лишь бы не подвести команду.

— Грегори, выдохни. И прими как данность: у меня на примете уже есть один... сержант. Сержант Джонатан Салливан. Вы с ним ещё успеете познакомиться поближе. Очень... активный молодой человек.

Салли Донован с тоской запустила руку в отросшие до лопаток волосы. Чутьё подсказывало: и в этом году отпустить локоны до пояса у неё не выйдет.

Кармой не вышла.


End file.
